


Lance-centric Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Gen, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Murder, none important dies dont worry my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-Shots centered around Lance. :D





	Lance-centric Oneshots

Lance, the team's sharpshooter and pretty boy, indulged in some.. rather illegal activities. What kind of activities, you may ask? Well, murder. At least, before he was blasted off into space. Now that he's in space, he doesn't have any release. Well, except for having sex with his beautiful boyfriend, Keith. Sex though didn't give the thrill of the hunt for another victim, or the sensation of watching the life drain out of their eyes and seeing the blood seep out of the stab wound Lance inflicted. So, Lance had a problem...

Now, why couldn't he just kill Galra? Well, there's a simple explanation for that, you see, he can't sate his hunger to kill in Galra because Lance has a type. Innocents. And he knew the Galra deserved every single wound that Lance inflicted. So, he'd have to kill aliens from planets they visit. He wishes he could kill humans, but he couldn't kill his friends. That would be kind-of bad, seeing as they wouldn't be able to form Voltron and all that stuff. 

He's been waiting for the moment he could kill. He already scrounged up gac for a knife, the alien equivalent of bleach, and an extra set of clothes just for the kill. It was fairly easy to buy them since his fellow paladins had been out on a mission he couldn't go on because Blue couldn't withstand the heat of the planet. So, he took a pod and just went to the space mall.

Now that he has all the things ready for a kill, he just had to wait. Luckily for him, they were staying on some planet that was similar to Earth for about a week as a vacation. It was really the perfect place for a kill. There wasn't any surveillance anywhere, so his actions wouldn't be recorded, and this planet had day and night cycles, so he wouldn't have to kill in broad daylight. 

* * *

 

The Paladins had only been there for a day, but Lance had already decided his target. He scrawny young man, probably early 20s in earth years, with pink skin and beautiful long black hair. This'll be fun. The man lives alone, so no family to worry about, and he lives in a place fairly secluded.  Lance had already cased the house, with these places being fairly easy to break into. He was pretty much ready for the kill. There's only one problem. He needs some excuse to the paladins. They would be suspicious if he disappeared more than he already did. So, after thinking, he started to slouch and make himself look sickly and walked into the main room of the place they were staying.

"Hey, guys.." Lance said, with a fake sniffle coming after. Keith, of course, was the first and only person to almost run towards him. 

"Baby, whats wrong?" Keith said with wide eyes. He almost never got like this, unless it was around Lance. Lance loved that about him. He almost wishes he could tell Keith about his... activities... But, he didn't want to risk losing Keith, so he will never tell him.

"I.. think I'm sick," Lance said, and like it was on cue, he sneezed into his hand. "I think I'm going to go to my room and sleep, so please don't disturb me, okay?" Lance finished and Keith went in for a hug, and he hugged back. Keith kissed him on the cheek and then Lance started walking back into the hallway which leads to their rooms. On his way out, he could hear the paladins wishing him better.

* * *

After waiting a few hours to make sure everyone was asleep, Lance made it look like there was someone in the bed and set off for the ma- no, the future victim's house. Lance had everything he needed tucked away in his backpack. When he got to the place, the bedroom light was still on. It was a shame. Lance hated having to go through the struggle of making them unconscious, but he did it anyway, by slipping into the house through an opened window and coming up behind him. 

Lance then brought the body to the bathtub and filled it up. Lance decided after knocking the guy unconscious he wanted to make it look like a suicide. Easy peasy. From what Lance saw, the guy was a loner. It seems like he would kill himself. He then waited until the man was semi-conscious before landing a lethal blow to his neck. As soon as Lance did that, violet started pouring out of the wound.

_Interesting.. purple blood._  

Lance smiled watching the man squirm in pain, slowly losing his life and sloshing around in the now purple tinted water. Some got on Lance, but he didn't really care. He brought extra clothes for a reason. 

Lance then slipped out of the bathroom after the confirmation of no pulse on the alien's neck and got changed. He then washed the blood off the knife and went into the main room of the home, about to just waltz out of the house like nothing had happened. 

Someone unexpected was there. No, it wasn't a friend or family member of the alien's. It was Keith. 

* * *

 

Lance's eyes widened at the Keith. _How the fuck did he even get in? How did Keith find me?_ And questions like that were swirling through Lance's mind. But there was one thing at the very top of Lance's mind.Keith saw Lance put the knife in his backpack, and since he didn't care to close the door, Keith must've seen Lance washing off the knife and must've seen the body. So, now, Keith knows Lance kills people. 

Lance looked into Keith's eyes just to find a mix of fear, confusion, and anger in his eyes.

"Did... you just fucking kill that person!" Keith said in a normal tone, but Lance felt like it was screeched at himself. Lance didn't say anything, and simply just looked at the floor with an emotionless look on his face.

"Answer me. Now. Please." Keith said, with a crack in his voice. Lance hopes Keith isn't crying. He would never want to see Keith cry. 

Lance sighed and looks up at Keith and could see the formation of tears. Lance looked at him. "Yes. I did, Keith." Lance moved forward and Keith moves back swiftly.

"Get the fuck away from me. I-Holy shit, Lance. Holy fucking shit!" Keith said, and pretty much just continued saying that for 5 minutes.

After Lance had enough, he grabbed Keith's shoulders and looked at him. "Please... let me explain!" Lance pleaded. Keith looked at him and felt the grip his boyfriend had on him. "O-okay.." They both then sat down and Lance told him everything.

After the long talk, Keith felt.. numb. He didn't understand why Lance did this, nor will he ever condone it, but he will stay with Lance and he won't let Lance go. Not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I'm sorry. Oh, sorry for ending it like that by the way, I didn't know how to end it so... plus, I hc that Keith has a really bad potty mouth lmao. Kinda like Deb from Dexter, which I was just watching 30 minutes ago, and may have influenced this one-shot just a tiny bit. 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, maybe leave things I can write in comments. For now, I'm thinking of maybe making Lance an Ajin (see the anime on netflix, its pretty noice) and sprinkling in some langst.


End file.
